A Forbend Love
by Diamond Sparkle The Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic/Sonic Underground Not SEGA Superstars/Sonic Underground Crossover.


A Forbend Love

Shadow: (Sings)  
Do you see that star above the moon

Sonia:  
Yes, the star that we both share

Shadow:  
It's the one that leads me home to you

Sonia:  
Then I pray God leaves it there  
For I'm useless as a broken heart without you

Shadow:  
And I'm empty as my pockets without you

Sonia:  
Someday, Shadow, you'll be commander and then I'll be the commander's bride

Shadow:  
Sooner than you think, Sonia dear, maybe on this evening's tide.  
For Monsieur Morrel has hastened our tomorrow

Sonia:  
Is it true, mon dieu!

Shadow:  
A commander you shall wed

BOTH:  
When love is true  
Nothing stands in your way

Shadow:  
Garden its heaven smiles and then  
The where and when of stars and then  
Suddenly fall in place

Sonia:  
No one could ask for more  
Diamonds and rubies can not make what will not  
Day is never through

BOTH:  
Never when love is true

Shadow:  
Like the wind that fills a sail

BOTH:  
True

Shadow:  
Like a light that will not fail

Sonia:  
Hold me, let me memorize your face

Shadow:  
When I'm lost in your embrace

Sonia:  
For eternity

Shadow:  
When love is true  
True as the star we share.

Sonia:  
Constant and always waiting there

Shadow:  
The undertow that won't let go

Sonia:  
You are my one true fey

BOTH:  
My one real love  
And swear now and forever  
Let it be, you will see  
And let I be, no-one but me who  
Runs to you each time you call  
Let me be the one who chose you

All love can do  
When love is true

A week Later...  
Sonic: Sister, I forbend you to see Shadow!  
Sonia: You can't forbend me!  
Sonic: I'm going to be cown king so, I can do anything sis.  
Sonia: FINE!  
Sonic: Bye. (Calls G.U.N.) Gun make Sure Shadow dose not see my Sister Sonia.  
Commander: Yes.

Later that Day  
Shadow: Sonia!  
Sonia: Shadow!  
"Ring Ring"  
Shadow: I got to take this (Walk away) Yes.  
Commander: I got a mission for you it will take 12 years.  
Shadow: Oh. I got to tell some one.  
Commander Ok.  
Shadow:(Walk to Sonia) Sonia, I just got a call from my job and I have to go.  
Sonia: Don't go!  
Shadow: I must go! I will Be Back!  
Sonia: Can I Go?  
Shadow: No! I don't want to get hurt.  
Sonia: I must!  
Shadow: No!  
Sonia: Why?!  
Shadow: (Sings)  
I know the minds  
Of each crook and thief  
And I will face them  
With no fear  
You will not join me  
On this dangerous quest  
You never know  
When trouble's lurking near

Always on the Run  
Never stopping for breath  
You feel so alive  
When you're facing your death  
I Loss some of my past  
But I don't care  
It'll take more  
To slow down this hedgehog

Like every bat  
Flies on its own  
Soarin through the sky  
I fly alone  
I do my job  
With no one's help  
All by myself  
I work alone

You've came here  
So you will see  
Never needed assistance  
Never needed a hand  
So turn back now  
While you still have the chance  
I can't get you roped  
In this mess

Like every bat  
Flies on its own  
Soarin through the sky  
I fly alone  
I do my job  
With no one's help  
All by myself  
I work alone

All by myself  
I work alone  
All by myself  
I work alone

Sonia: Ok.  
Shadow: I will be back I promise.  
Sonia: (kiss shadow) Ok.  
Shadow: bye.  
Sonia: bye.  
Shadow: (Skate away)

The next day  
Sonia: Shadow He Shoud be back by now. Shadow were are you?  
Shadow: (Sings)  
This is Sadow.  
Back Forever.  
And I'm never goin' down at the hands of the likes of you, because I'm so much better.  
Not just because I am the ultimate.  
I'm not gonna follow your rules.  
Come at me without any of your fancy tools.  
Let's go, just me and you.  
Let's go, just one on one.  
Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able.  
Can't you see that my strength is not a fable.  
I can see you hate the way I Live.  
But I think you're just mad 'cause you're eggman.  
And you're not gonna stop what I made .  
I am gonna stay like this forever.  
You can't break me apart, I just come back Forever.  
And I well always be twice the Hedgehog that you are.  
I am made  
O-o-o-o-of  
Va-a-a-a-lor.  
O-o-o-o-of  
Va-a-a-a-lor.  
Va-a-a-a-lor.  
Va-a-a-a-lor.

This is who I am.  
This is who I am.  
And if you think you can stop me,  
Then you need to think again.  
'Cause I am a feeling,  
And I will never end,  
And I won't let you hurt my planet,  
I won't let you hurt my friends.  
Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able.  
Can't you see that my strength is not a fable  
I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of,  
'Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of.  
Well I am even more than what you see.  
Everything I care about is what I am.  
I have the fury, I have no patience,  
I am a conversation.  
I am made O-o-o-o-of  
Va-a-a-a-lor.  
O-o-o-o-of  
And it's stronger than you.  
Va-a-a-a-lor.  
O-o-o-o-of  
Va-a-a-a-lor.  
And it's stronger than you.

(background music) Va-a-a-a-lor.  
O-o-o-o-of  
Va-a-a-a-lor.  
And it's stronger than you.  
O-o-o-o-of  
Va-a-a-a-lor.  
Va-a-a-a-lor.

Sonia: Shadow, are you ok? are you happy? are you alive? (start crying)  
Silver: (see Sonia Crying) (head over to sonia) Are you ok?  
Sonia: (hugs silver) I miss Shadow.  
Silver: It will be aright. (Sings)  
It will be ok  
You will find your fine  
Like in the past  
It will be ok  
You will find your fine  
Like in the past  
you gotta stand up tall  
Learn to face your fears  
You'll see that they can't hurt you  
Just laugh to make them disappear.  
It will be ok  
You will find your fine  
Like in the past  
It will be ok  
You will find your fine  
Like in the past  
It will be ok

Sonia: It will be ok.  
Silver: It will be ok. Why was you crying?  
Sonia: When shadow goes he aways come back in one day and it ben a day.  
Silver: It will be ok. I'm silver the hedeghog by the way.  
Sonia: I'm Sonia the hedghog. I miss shadow. I don't know were shadow is.  
Silver: It will be ok.  
Sonia: I don't know if shadow alive or not.  
Silver: It will be ok. Just Let it go. Forget about him. You have to live on.  
Sonia: I have to live on with out Shadow.  
Silver: Did he say he will come back?  
Sonia: He did say will come back but, I thought he was saing he will be back in a day.  
Silver: I could find out when he coming back for a price.  
Sonia: What price a chaos Emerald?  
Silver: No help me save my wold I come from 200 years in the future.  
Sonia: How can I help?  
Silver: (show a pic of sonic) Help me find the Ibis' tirger.  
Sonia: I know him. My brother sonic. I will help you.  
Silver: Thank you and I will find out when shadow coming back but I will need a pic of Shadow so I know who to look for.  
Sonia: Ok. (hands pic of Shadow) I will show were Ibis' tirger live. (take silver to sonic home)

Silver: Wow. The Ibis' tirger live here!  
Sonia: yep. Come on in.  
Silver: You can open the door?  
Sonia: yep. I'm am his Sister.  
Silver: The Ibis' Tirger is your Brother?!  
Sonia: Yep.

In the living room  
Sonic: Hi,Blaze did you tell Silver that I'm Not the Ibis' tirger.  
Blaze: I forgot.  
Silver: Hi, Ibis' Tirger. Blaze?  
Blaze: Silver, Sonic not the Ibis' Tirger Thire is no Ibis' tirger.  
Silver: What?! I'm Sorry sonic. Well I got to go.  
Blaze: Why?  
Silver: I made a deal with sonic sister now I got to find out when shadow coming back.  
Blaze: Who Shadow?  
Silver: I don't know but, I seen Sonia sonic sister crying about him.  
Sonic: Him.  
Silver: You had something to do with this.  
Sonic: I made it happen I call Gun to make sure Shadow dose not see my sister sonia.  
Silver: Why?!  
Sonic: GO know or I will kill you.  
Silver: (Fly away)  
Sonic: Don't go Blaze. I need your help.

Sonia: Did you find out about shadow?  
Silver: Sonic called gun to stop you form seeing shadow but I will help you I will be your knight.  
Sonia: Thank you. We will find Shadow.  
Silver: We Shoud start at Gun.  
Sonia: We will start at Gun. Were is gun?  
Silver: I don't know.  
Sonia: My brother might know.  
Silver: Sonic won't help us.  
Sonia: No, my Brother Manic.  
Silver: Ok. were dose he live?  
Sonia: With Kunkles.  
Silver: Ok. Who Kunkles?  
Sonia: Can you fly?  
Silver: Yes.  
Sonia: Awesome!

At Knukles place  
Sonia: Hi knuks!  
Knukles: Hi Pirncess.  
Silver: Pirncess?  
Knukles: Who are?  
Silver: I'm silver.  
Kunkles: Cool name.  
Silver: Thanks.  
Sonia: Is Manic here?  
Knukles: Nope. Manic is out trying to get amy to love him. Sorry Pirncess.  
Sonia: Ok, I need to ask him were gun is.  
Rogue: Yay, Big Red!  
Knukles: Rogue get out of here!  
Rogue: All I'm here to ask you were is shadow?  
Silver: Sonic did something to shadow with the help of Gun.  
Rogue: And your trying to find him.  
Silver: Yep. Me and Sonia.  
Rogue: I can yep you for a price.  
Sonia: What price?  
Rogue: A Chaos Emerald.  
Sonia: Oh, I have a chaos emerald that shadow gave me.  
Rogue: Ok, I will help you for free.  
Sonia: Thank You!  
Manic: Sis! (hugs Sonia)  
Sonia: Hi manic!  
Manic: I can't belive in summer sonic going to be king.  
Sonia: That gives us Two weeks to find Shadow before sonic becomes King.  
Silver: Let's do this!  
Rogue: Yes!  
Manic & Knukles: Ok?  
Knukles: I put up missing posters with Manic.  
Manic: Yep.  
Sonia: OK.

Menwile...  
Shadow: You will never get away with this!  
Mephiles: I think so..  
Shadow: NO NEVER!  
Mephiles: You want to die and never see your loves ones agin?  
Shadow: *sonia* What can I do master?  
Mephiles: (Lets Shadow out of cage) Kill Silver.  
Shadow: (Pulls out a gun) You think I will listen to you like a slave.  
Mephiles: Yeah. You did call me master.  
Shadow: Hello! That call acting.  
Mephiles: I will kill you or the ones you love if you don't help me.  
Shadow: *Sonia, Rogue, and Omega*  
Mephiles: Hello? Are you dead?  
Shadow: I'm here! Let think.  
Mephiles: Fine! (Locks Shadow in the cage) You got a week to think.  
Shadow: Thank you!  
Mephiles: Your wellcome! (Laves Room)  
Shadow: (Sings)  
In the light that falls at moonrise  
In the rhythm of the rain  
In the miracle of ordinary days  
In the hush of night  
I will be in the whispers of lovers  
Everywhere  
You will find me there  
In the rustle of a curtain  
In the bustle of the world  
In a thousand little unexpected ways  
When you lift your gaze  
I will be like the shimmer of one small star  
Out there  
Shining everywhere  
I will be there  
Beside you  
Through the lonely nights that fall  
So close your eyes  
Remember my embrace  
I will be there  
Like mercy  
I will find you through it all  
This do I swear  
I will be there

Sonia:  
In a language never spoken  
With the promises we made  
In the endless low that owns me heart and soul  
In the certainty I will always be true and as near as my next prayer  
You will find me there  
In the echo of the ocean  
In the haunting of the wind  
In mysterious extraordinary ways  
Through the darkest sky  
I will be like the shimmer of one small star  
Out there  
Shining every where  
I will be there  
Beside you  
Through the lonely nights that fall  
So close your eyes  
Remember my embrace  
I will be there  
Like freedom  
I will find you through it all  
This do I swear  
I will be there

Sonia:  
In the harbour quarter

Shadow:  
In the stone and mortar

BOTH:  
In the star that we both share

Sonia:  
In the sound of laughter

Sadow:  
Now and ever after

BOTH:  
Look for me I will be there

BOTH:  
I WILL BE THERE  
BESIDE YOU  
THROUGH THE LONELY NIGHTS THAT FALL  
SO CLOSE YOUR EYES

Shadow:  
REMEMBER MY EMBRACE

Sonia:  
(REMEMBER MY EMBRACE)

Shadow:  
I WILL BE THERE

Sonia:  
(I WILL BE THERE)

BOTH:  
LIKE JUSTICE  
I WILL FIND YOU THROUGH IT ALL

Shadow:  
This do I swear

Sonia:  
(This do I swear)

Shadow:  
I will be there

Sonia:  
This do I swear  
I will be there

BOTH:  
This do I swear  
I will be there

Mephiles: Need some help killing Sonic?  
: Yes, I have do it fast because in 2 weeks he's going to be king.  
Mephiles: I like that kill the king befroe he's king!  
Downstairs  
Shadow: 6 days left what to do Get Killed by Mephiles or Wost.  
: That was Shadow!  
Mephiles: I will take you to Shadow.  
: Shadow, what are you doing?  
Dark Shadow: Mephiles I Will help you Kill Silver.  
Mephiles: Ok.  
: What just hapened?

A 10 mins. Later...  
Sonic: What?! The Cown is Gone?!  
Blaze: Sonic whats wong?  
Sonic: Some one Toked the Cown and the Cowning is off til' we can find it!

Menwile...  
: I got the Cown!  
Mephiles: Shadow!  
Dark Shadow: Yes, Master. What can I do?  
Mephiles: Find and Kill Silver.  
Dark Shadow: Yes, Master.  
: Shadow?

Later that Day...  
Dark Shadow: Found you Silver.  
Sonia: Shadow?  
Silver: Sonia, I have a bad feeling.  
Dark Shadow: Sonia? I can't let her see me like (see silver and Sonia) No she dating Silver! (Jump down to Silver) You must be Silver!  
Silver: That my name. Why you asking?  
Dark Shadow: You must die!  
Silver: (allmost kills Dark Shadow)  
Sonia: Stop Silver!  
Silver: He allmost killed me!  
Sonia: He looks like Shadow.  
Dark Shadow: I must kill Silver.  
Sonia: Why?  
Dark Shadow: I must kill silver or I will get killed or... (Turn to back to Shadow)  
Sonia: Shadow!  
Shadow: Sonia!  
Silver: You must be Shadow. I was helping Sonia to find you.  
Shadow: Is that true, Sonia?  
Sonia: Yes, it is ture. I missed you.  
Shadow: I must go Because of my job I won't see you agian for some time.  
Sonia: Why?  
Shadow: (Runs off)  
Silver: What just happen?

Shadow: (Sits Down) (Sings)  
-The sound of a wave crashing against a rock-

Everybody told me GUN stuff's dangerous  
I guess I didn't believe it until now  
Omega always seemed apprehensive  
And now he's really freaking out  
What do I do?  
I don't want that for you

-Phone starts ringing-

Everybody tells me life is precious  
On the planet Mobius, and that means you  
And I have to protect you  
What if somehow you get hurt  
What do I do?  
I don't want that for you

-Phone starts ringing again-

Oooh...  
Oooh...  
Oooh...  
Oooh...  
What am I going to tell you?  
You're better off not knowing the trouble I'm in,  
I don't want you to worry about what I've just seen,  
About where I've just been  
You don't have to be a part of this  
I don't think I want you to be  
You don't need this  
You don't need me

-Phone starts ringing for the third time-

Oooh...  
Oooh...  
Oooh...  
Oooh...  
Oooh...  
Oooh...  
Oooh...  
Oooh...

Shadow: (Turns into Dark Shadow)  
Dark Shadow: Must kill Silver.

Sonia: Thank you for taking me home Silver.  
Silver: Your Wellcome.

In Cisit city...  
Silver: What can I do?!  
Dark Shadow: Die.  
Silver: Never!  
Dark Shadow: (Push silver off a ciff into lava) (looks Down) I don't see silver. (Turns into Shadow)  
Mephiles: (Locks Shadow in a cage and gose back in time)

In Mephiles Liar...  
Mephiles: Shadow I got a job for you.  
Shadow: Never in a millions years will I help the likes of you!  
Mephiles: Your doning the job sit in my jail I made for you. (Turns to Kunkles) Kunkles!  
Kunkles: Yes, Mephiles!  
Mephiles: Go to sonia and tell her shadow dead and she will be all yours.  
Kunkles: Thank you.

Years has gone by and the cown is still gone  
Shadow: (Sings)  
Another day, another week  
Another month, another year  
Another day, another night  
Until it's day again

The sun is fled, I go to bed  
And scratch a line on the wall  
Another day, where nothing changes at all

And everyday shuffles by like the day before  
On its way to the blackest of skies  
And everyday a little death comes and paces the floor  
And a little bit more of me dies

Another day, another week  
Another month, another year  
Another night I spend alone  
Until it's day again

Our little star has moved away  
And all the world is a bleb  
I only see I am not me  
Without her

Everyday a little death for everyday I die  
Everyday a little death and still I know not why

Sonia:  
He will come back

Kunkles:  
Perhaps but still…

Sonia:  
He will return to me  
Another prayer

Kunkles:  
You've got to live for today

Sonia:  
I will live when we're together again  
Everyday I will pray until then, Amen

And everyday another prayer will bring him close to me  
And every night out little star we will share  
The one day when I open my eyes  
He will be standing right over there, One day

Shadow:  
Another day

Kunkles:  
There's something I must say  
I wanted to protected you

Shadow:  
Another year

Kunkles:  
I wish there was a way  
I could make it untrue

Shadow:  
Another day

Kunkles:  
I heard the news today  
I feel the worst has happened

Shadow:  
Another year

Kunkles:  
An accident occurred  
Shadow The Hedgehog is dead

Shadow:  
Another day

Kunkles:  
Dead and gone  
Rest in peace may flights of angels sing him to his rest  
Let me hold and help to heal you. Everyday a little death

Sonia:  
Everyday a little death

Shadow:  
Everyday a little death

Kunkles:  
Everyday a little death

Sonia:  
Everyday a little death

Shadow:  
Everyday a little

All three:  
Everyday a little death

Later that week...  
Sonia: A old missed call from shadow.  
Shadow: (Sings)  
If I could begin to be,  
Half of what you think of me,  
I could do about anything,  
I could even learn how to live.  
When I see the way you act,  
Wondering when I'm coming back,  
I could do about anything,  
I could even learn how to live like you.

You...  
[glitched voice] I love you...

I always thought, I might be bad,  
Now I'm sure that it's true,  
'cause I think you're so good,  
And I'm nothing like you.

Week later..  
Sonia: Shadow Dead and I'm useless as a broken heart without him.  
Kunkles: (hugs Sonia)

Menwile...  
Dark Shadow: (Sings)  
The world is a place where the villains wear a smile on their face

While they take what you can never replace

Stolen moments gone forever

Well, tables can turn as my enemies will soon enough learn

I will strike a match and then watch them burn

On the pyre of obsession

You run 'till you drop, chasing an advantage

You'll pay any price if you think it's free

I will carry hell to your doorstep; I will make you pay

You will reap the hate you've sown on my judgment day

Sleepless nights and days of damnation

Soon and evermore

I will bring the Chateau D'If knocking up on your door

And love is a lie swearing that no matter what it won't die

Disappearing like a star in the sky

In the hot light of morning

But what do I care?

There are women to be had everywhere

First there's retribution I must prepare

Mighty vengeance is mine

I have a nice show that will tempt you onward

And just when you're sure that the prize is yours

I'll deliver hell to your doorstep dressed in rich facade

Then, I'll burn you to the ground like an angry god

Once you're in my shining cathedral heed the tolling bell**

It's the final sound you hear as you descend to hell

Fall down on your knees

Fall down and let me hear you pray

Fall down on your knees

'till I can hear you bargaining, scheming, begging and screaming to pay***

I will carry hell to your doorstep; you will rue the day

You will reap the hate you've sown no matter how hard you pray

It's a place without any mercy, fashioned in cold blood

Stones of fear and stones of doubt

No forgiveness, no way out

Only justice

Then, amen

Commander: Shadow your mission is over its been 12 Years.  
Dark Shadow: (Lafing Evily)  
Commander: Shadow?  
Dark Shadow: This is were you die...  
Commander: (Runs away and dies by falling off a ciff)  
Dark Shadow: Sonic Turn now!

A Day Later...  
Dark Shadow: Sonic I found you.  
Sonic: Shadow?  
Dark Shadow: Time for you to die.  
Blaze: No It's your time.  
Dark Shadow: In til' next time, sonic. (teleport away)  
Blaze: Who was that?  
Sonic: Shadow in his Dark From.  
Blaze: But, Shadow has been dead for 11 years now.  
Sonic: That was a Lie Because Shadow can never die.

Sonia: (See Dark Shadow)(Sings)  
My God, my heart beats faster  
And my mind is racing  
Could it be…?  
Could it be that you've come back to life?  
I know those eyes following me  
Dark and familiar and deep as the sea  
I know that face, strange though it seems  
Younger and kinder it haunts all my dreams  
How can you stand there?  
A whisper from me  
Yet, somehow be so far away  
In eyes once familiar how stranger I seem  
With so many words left to say

Dark Shadow:  
This man is dead  
He is no more  
He died a little each day  
Like a thief, the Chateau D'If has stolen him away  
The mind plays tricks  
You are confused  
The man you seek is long gone  
Dead and cold  
A story told  
By those he trusted, those he loved, and those who then moved on

Both singing different lyrics at the same time:

Dark Shadow:  
I am a ghost; just a mirage  
Who chases traces of you

Sonia:  
There in that voice  
Traces of you  
Dark and familiar and deep as the sea

Dark Shadow:  
This man is dead  
He is no more  
And though it's torturing me

Sonia:  
I know those eyes  
Torturing me

BOTH:  
Can either of us really ever be free?  
How can you stand there?  
A whisper from me  
When you are still so far away  
And why does the truth seem too hard to be true?  
With so much broken

Dark Shadow:  
And so much damage

BOTH:  
There are no words

Dark Shadow:  
Left to say

Sonia: *Shadow*  
Kunkles: No! Shadow is dead.  
Sonia: YOU ARE LIEING! I HATE YOU! WE ARE NO MORE!  
Kunkles: What are you saying my dear.  
Sonia: I'M BAEKING UP WITH YOU!  
Kunkles: NO, I LOVE YOU!  
Sonia: BYE! (Runs off)

Sonia: (Sings)  
Can a sky be so indifferent  
Can what once was true be true no more  
Can this life be an illusion  
Just an illusion my broken heart can't ignore?

He was gone but not forgotten  
In each ocean breeze, he lived again  
Can his heart, distant and clever  
Be lost forever, be lost forever?

When all this time  
All these years  
All those nights  
Of looking for the star we share  
Remembering all of our plans and dreams  
Now it seems  
It's me that's been a fool for all this time  
Tell me no  
Say that it's all a lie  
And let me go  
Back to the *hope I yearn-

For all this time  
All these years  
All those nights  
Of looking for the star we share  
Remembering our love's first kiss  
But more than this

Give me what's been mine for all this time!

Dark Shadow: (Sings)  
I've seen a thousand wonders  
I've lived a hundred lifetimes  
But not until this moment  
Have miracles seemed real

As fleeting as a shadow  
The time goes by unnoticed  
The hate that drove me forward  
Is gone and I am face to face with...

The man I used to be  
Dreams I dared to dream  
When love was all  
The innocence of youth  
Like memories of truth return  
To learn forgiveness

The man I used to be  
Cannot be outrun  
*Our past still lives  
Whatever else I've done  
Forever in his eyes, he'll see  
The man that I used to be

And all the years will melt away  
And lights will fall much softer now

For all the pain is gone  
Hope is what moves on  
I will be there  
As near as her next prayer  
As merciful as sweet redemption

Once blind, now I see  
Once a slave and free  
Give me a star  
To home would guide my heart  
To resurrect *a part of me

The man who I used to be

Shadow: I'm Back! Now to find Sonia (Runs off)

Sonia: (Crying)  
Silver: Sonia, whats wong?  
Sonia: (hugs Silver)  
Silver: (Sings)  
It will be ok  
You will find your fine  
Like in the past

It will be ok  
You will find your fine  
Like in the past

you gotta stand up tall  
Learn to face your fears  
You'll see that they can't hurt you  
Just laugh to make them disappear.

It will be ok  
You will find your fine  
Like in the past

It will be ok  
You will find your fine  
Like in the past  
It will be ok

Sonia: (Stops Crying) Thanks Silver.  
Silver: I got to go. (Flys off)  
Shadow: Hi!  
Sonia: Oh, hi Shadow. (looks at Shadow) SHADOW! (Hugs Shadow)  
Shadow: Sonia. I missed you.  
Sonia: Me too. I Thougt you was dead. (Start Crying)  
Shadow: I thougt I will never see you agian. (Start Crying)  
Sonic: (See Shadow and Sonia huging and crying)

The Next Day...  
Sonic: Sonia Shadow I'm Sorry for what I done.  
Sonia: I forgve you.  
Shadow: Me too.  
Rogue: Shadow! The Commander is Dead!  
Sonia: Who the Commander?  
Shadow: The Commander is my boss.  
Rogue: We Need a new Commander!  
Sonic: Shadow coud be the new Commander.  
Shadow: I Still can't belive the Commander is dead. How did he die?  
Rogue: He jumped off a ciff after a phone call to Shadow.  
Shadow: I don't remaber a phone call.  
Rogue: I'm Sorry but, I have to take you to jail.  
Shadow: What, I just got here?!  
Rogue: It's the Law.  
Mephiles: I don't think so...  
Silver: Found You. (Jump down and takes the cown that Mephiles had) I think is yours, Sonic. (Gives sonic the cown)  
Sonic: Thanks!  
Silver: As for you. Rogue will you.  
Rogue: You and Shadow are gonig to jail.  
Mephiles: My paln is still working.  
Sonia: What paln?  
Mephiles: My paln to get Shadow to turn into Dark Shadow plus I did not get all the Chaos Emeralds just get Shadow Upset and You get Dark Shadow.  
Sonia: Why?!  
Mephiles: So I can stell the Cown and get Shadow put in jail for the murder of sonic, the Commander, and Silver.  
Sonia: Why?!  
Mephiles: So, I can be king!  
Sonia: You do know that if you kill sonic than Manic will be king and if you kill him than I will be Queen.  
Mephiles: Oh.  
Rogue: and the Commander wasn't murdered he jump off a ciff.  
Mephiles: Oh.  
Rogue: Mephiles you are going to Jail.  
Sonic: Do you want to be the new commander, Shadow?  
Shadow: No.  
Sonic: How about a rise?  
Shadow: yes.

A year Later...  
Sonia: Shadow, you got Wasabi on Chest hair.  
Shadow: I do have Wasabi on me. Let me go cleen up.  
Sonia: Ok.  
5 mins, later  
Shadow: I'm back. Can I ask you something?  
Sonia: Yeah, What's up?  
Shadow: (Gets down on one knen) Will you make the happines hedgehog in the wolrd and marry me?  
Sonia: Yes! Yes, I will marry you!

The End for know


End file.
